Bringing All The Girls VII: Bridgette's Sexy Beach Party
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In this version of Bringing All The Girls, Bridgette host a sexy all girl AB/DL Orgy Party at her and Geoff's house. RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT, AB/DL CONTENT, and LANGUAGE and CO-WRITTEN BY ME AND HELLFLORES!


Bringing All the Girls VII: Bridgette's Sexy Beach Party

 **Summary** **: In this seventh installment of the "Bringing All The Girls" series, Bridgette invites Amy, Anne Maria, Blaineley, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, Emma, Eva (she wanted to make amends with Bridgette and Marley introduced the AB/DL thing to Eva), Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Jo, Josee, Kelly, Kitty, Lindsay, LeShawna, Marley, MacArthur, Miles, Sammy, Sanders, Scarlett, Sierra, Sky, Taylor, and Zoey to her and Geoff's house for a sexy AB/DL Beach Party/Orgy. "This takes place after an upcoming fanfic called "Diapey Wanger vs Monsters Orgy Spectacular.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this fanfic was co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

 **P.S. The girls are between the ages of 21 and 47, I'm not gonna get into specifics on how old the girls are…I'll do that at the end of the story.**

 **P.S.S. The girls are wearing their swim diapers and their bikini tops as well!**

 **This is a Geniuses Production!**

It was a warm Saturday Night in April of 2019 as it was Spring Break.

Bridgette invited Amy, Anne Maria, Blaineley, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, Emma, Eva, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Jasmine, Jo, Josee, Kelly, Kitty, Lindsay, LeShawna, Marley, MacArthur, Miles, Sammy, Sanders, Scarlett, Sierra, Sky, Taylor, and Zoey over to her and Geoff's house for a sexy beach orgy party.

"Geoff Jr is put to bed babe." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Okies Geoffy." Bridgette said as they shared a brief kiss.

"This is going to be a fun Beach Orgy Party isn't it Geoff?" Bridgette asked him.

"Yeah, Bridgey Bear! I am stoked and cannot wait to see you getting it on with the girls soon!" Geoff said to Bridgette.

"You know... I could do something for you." Bridgette said as she rubbed his chest slowly as Geoff was wearing an Hawaiian Open Shirt.

"Really?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Oh yeah!" Bridgette answered him.

"Excuse me one minute." Bridgette said as she left the room, and went to Geoff Jr's room and turned off the baby monitor, and grabbed some earmuffs and placed them on his ears.

"Sorry Geoffy Boo…you don't want to hear what Mommy and Daddy are doing." Bridgette said as she kissed his head and left his room before she closed the door and then went back to the front of their bedroom.

"The party is gonna start in a few minutes ladies, so keep socializing, and mingling." Bridgette said to the girls.

"Okies Bridgette." The girls said back as Bridgette went back to the room, closed, and locked the door as she walked towards Geoff, then grabbed and rubbed his diapered crotch.

"Who's such a good diapey husband?" Bridgette asked Geoff as he began blushing like a cutie patootie.

"I am Bridgey Bear." Geoff answered her as they shared a quick kiss before Bridgette grabbed his hard paci and began stroking on the 11-inch-long and 3-inch wide paci before she licked it

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm!" Bridgette muffled and moaned softly as she began to suck on it.

"Ohhhhhhh! Yes! Keep going Bridgey! I wuv you so much!" Geoff said as Bridgette broke off the BJ for one second to respond.

"I wuv you too!" Bridgette said as she resumed sucking him, as she was sucking him harder.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm!" Bridgette moaned as she was deepthroating and deepdrooling it.

"Oh! Gonna Cumsies soon!" Geoff screamed out as Bridgette kept on sucking him.

"Ohhh shit! OH FUCK! CUMSIES COMING! OHHHHHHHHH!" Geoff shouted, cursed, and moaned as he came inside of her mouth and she swallowed every bit of Geoff's man made milky.

"Yummy, and that is a preview of what will happen after all of the girls and I are done." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Of course, babe." Geoff said as he was ready to film as he began recording.

"What's up everyone, I'm the host of this movie Bridgette Michaels, my diaper wearing husband is the camera guy tonight and if he behaves like a good boy…he'll actually fuck me." Bridgette said as she chuckled as she unlocked the door, opened it, and blew on a conch shell to get the girls attention.

"Girls, welcome to my sexy beach party!" Bridgette said as the girls cheered.

"I'm Bridgette as all of you know, and Geoff is filming this sexy party, so enough talk and let's get the diaper sex started." Bridgette said to the girls as they cheered.

"The first girl is…Eva?" Bridgette said as she and Geoff were surprised as she arrived into their room.

"What are you doing here?" Bridgette asked her.

"Look I came here to say sorry for... everything! Plus, Marley got me into these diapers to help me relax." Eva said as she smiled a bit.

"Guess what, they're are working." Eva said as she lets out a chuckle.

"Oh! Well okay then! Cool, I'm glad you want to make amends, anyway..." Bridgette said as she rubbed her face before she and Eva made out as Bridgette started to rub her area and she felt a hard baba.

"Huh?" Bridgette asked after she stopped.

"Oh yeah, hehehe." Eva said as she let out an embarrassing chuckle.

"I forgot to say…I'm a shemale, I was born a girl but I wanted to be a guy and I did and excelled at guy sports, like Boxing, Weightlifting, Wrestling, and more…but it was a stressful time and before TDI started, I decided that being a transgender woman was good enough and it cost me a lot of stress." Eva explained to Geoff and Bridgette.

"The diapers really were a stress relief but I'm not keen on the whole baby, goo goo gaa gaa thing…but if this party goes well for me I'll try the baby thing one step at a time." Eva said to them as well.

"Okay look no one wants to force you to do anything." Bridgette said to Eva.

"Thanks, and what do you think of my um…hard um, baba?" Eva said as she started the baby talk thing.

"Baby wants baba now." Bridgette said as she began sucking on it as it was 10 inches long and 3 inches wide.

"Mmmmmmm! So Hawd!" Bridgette said as she liked it but it was nothing like Geoff's hard-on as she resumed sucking on Eva's schlong.

"Hot!" Geoff said as he started to rub his diapered area.

"Mmm! Keep going!" Eva said as she grabbed Bridgette's head and started to fuck her face.

"Mmmmmm!" Bridgette muffled as Eva was about to climax.

"What is the expression you guys used when you're about to climax?" Eva asked Geoff.

"Cumsies." Geoff answered her.

"CUMSIES ABOUT TO HAPPEN!" Eva shouted as she came inside of Bridgette's mouth as she swallowed it.

"Salty, but good…not as good as Geoff's though, sorry." Bridgette said to Eva.

"It's alright." Eva said as she left and Gwen and Courtney arrived.

"Hi Bridgey!" Gwen and Courtney said to Bridgette.

"Hi girls, nice swim diapeys." Bridgette said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Thankies!" Gwen and Courtney replied back.

"What are they?" Bridgette asked them.

"My swim diapey is Black with Mermaid Patterns." Gwen said to Bridgette.

"Mine is Light Brown based on my swimwear, and it also has mermaids as well." Courtney said to Bridgette also.

"Cute and sexy." Bridgette said as she, Gwen, and Courtney began making out as they rubbed Bridgette's diapered crotch as well.

"Mmmmm!" Bridgette moaned and muffled during the makeout session.

"Like that, Bridgey?" Gwen asked Bridgette.

"I wuv it." Bridgette answered Gwen.

"Weally?" Courtney asked Bridgette as she stopped and grabbed a light brown strap-on dildo.

"Like to suck my baba?" Courtney asked Bridgette.

"Yes!" Bridgette answered as she began sucking on Courtney's strap-on as Gwen started to lick her area, and finger her hard.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Bridgette moaned and muffled out delightfully.

"Wow, keep this up." Geoff said as he was stroking his hard baba with his right hand while filming with his left hand while the threesome was going at it until Gwen and Courtney stopped with a sexy idea in mind as Gwen grabbed her own strap-on dildo.

"Let me guess, double suckys?" Bridgette asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Nope." Gwen said with a sexual smirk and a smile on her face.

"Double… fuckys." Courtney said to Bridgette also with a sexual smirk and a smile on her face.

"Oh! Yay!" Bridgette cheered out happily as Gwen and Courtney began to pound Bridgette hard as Gwen got her butt while Courtney got her cooch.

"Ohh! Hawder! Hawder! Pwease!" Bridgette shouted as she was enjoying it so far.

"You got it, only if you say this." Gwen and Courtney said to Bridgette.

"Say, I'm such a surfer baby slut." Gwen said to her before it was Courtney's turn.

"Who wuvs getting fucked by her besties in Diapeys!" Courtney said before it was her and Gwen's turn.

"NOW!" Gwen and Courtney shouted at Bridgette.

"Okies." Bridgette replied back.

"I'm such a surfer baby slut who absolutely wuv a getting fucked by her two Besties in Diapeys! Now, fuck me pwease!" Bridgette shouted back at Gwen and Courtney.

"Good, and Okies!" Gwen and Courtney said as they increased their pounding as Bridgette enjoyed every single thrust.

"Ohhhhh! I wuv you girls so much!" Bridgette said to Gwen and Courtney.

"WE WUV YOU TOO!" Gwen and Courtney replied back as they kept it up until it was time.

"CUMSIES COMING!" Gwen and Courtney shouted.

"SAME FOR ME! I'M GONNA CUMSIES!" Bridgette shouted while Geoff was stroking really hard.

"Same here! Cumsies coming soon girls!" Geoff shouted as he kept stroking it faster and harder until it was time.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Bridgette, Geoff, Gwen, and Courtney screamed as they all came in their diapers as they panted for a second to regain their energy.

"My God that was awesome!" Geoff said to the girls who giggled.

"That was so much fun!" Bridgette said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah." They said back as the trio shared a hug as they left and Izzy arrived.

"Hi Bridgette!" Izzy greeted Bridgette.

"Izzy! So good to see you." Bridgette said back as they hugged before starting things off with a kiss before they began humpies to each other's areas as they were humping each other softly while making out still.

"Mmmmm! Hawder!" Bridgette and Izzy said to each other as they went even harder as Geoff was impressed.

"Keep going girls." Geoff told them.

"Okies." They said back as they went even harder as Geoff stopped pleasuring himself as he focused on filming, then the girls were close.

"CUMSIES IS CLOSE!" Izzy shouted out.

"SAME FOR ME!" Bridgette shouted out as well as they kept humping each other's coochies until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Izzy and Bridgette shouted as they came inside of each other's diapers as they hugged as Izzy left, then Marley arrived.

"Hi Bridgette." Marley said as she was sporting her Sky-Blue Bikini Top, and her Sky-Blue Swim Diaper as it had sea creatures all over.

"Hi Marley, looking sexy." Bridgette said to Marley as they kissed before she pushed her on the bed.

"Huh?" Bridgette asked Marley.

"I would like to do a strip dance for you." Marley answered Bridgette.

"Ooooh, I wuv that." Bridgette said back.

"Good, let's get started." Marley said as she began dancing sexually as "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry began to play, and Bridgette began rubbing her diapered area softly.

"I can tell that you like it already huh?" Marley asked Bridgette who was turned on.

"Ohhhh! YES!" Bridgette moaned and screamed out as she was enjoying it and she kept rubbing her area harder.

"Mmmmm!" Bridgette muffled as she sucked on her pacifier necklace for a second before she spits it out.

"Keep going!" Bridgette said to Marley.

"Okies!" Marley said before she began to give Bridgette a sexy lap dance and then they began to makeout as they rubbed each other's coochies hard.

"Mmmmmmm!" Both girls moaned as they were loving it.

"You wuv it?" Marley asked Bridgette.

"A lot! Yes!" Bridgette answered back as they even started to scissors.

"OHHH! Goo! Gaa! Gi! SO HAWT!" Both girls shouted.

"Baby Marley wuv rubbies with baby Bridgette!" Marley shouted out.

"Me too! Ohhhh! Hawder!" Bridgette replied back.

"So Hawt!" Geoff said to the girls as they blushed and giggled before they kept scissoring until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES! GONNA CUMSIES!" Bridgette and Marley shouted as the two girls were about to climax.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed as they climax inside of their diapers as they shared a hug and a kiss.

"So hawt and fun." Marley said to Bridgette.

"Thankies." Bridgette said back as they hugged once again before Marley left as Lindsay and Beth arrived.

"Hi there, Bridgette." Lindsay and Beth said to Bridgette.

"Hi Lindsay!" Bridgette said as she hugged Lindsay.

"Beth, what a surprise!" Bridgette said as she and Beth hugged.

"I know!" Beth said back.

"What are you doing here?" Bridgette asked her.

"I invited Beth with me." Lindsay answered Bridgette.

"She wanted me to be a part of this party." Beth said also.

"Awesome!" Bridgette said as the trio hugged.

"By the way, cute diaper." Bridgette said to Beth.

"Thankies, it's a swim diaper by the way, and it's a Bambinos Classico Diaper to start it off as I got mine in a teal color with Coconut logos." Beth said to Bridgette.

"Even though, it's a Swim Diaper…it's still cute and that's awesome!" Bridgette said as she, Lindsay, and Beth began making out.

"Mmmmmmmm!" All three of them moaned softly as then they began doing triple bumpies.

"Mmmmm! So softies." The trio said to each other.

"Thankies." They said back to each other as Geoff resumed stroking his hard baba.

"Even though I will stroke my hard-diapered cock, I will try to hold my energy for the finale." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Okies!" Bridgette said back as the three kept it up until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES! AHHHHHHH!" The three shouted and screamed as they came in their diapers as they shared one final kiss.

"That was the best moment of my life! I gotta get my boyfriend Brady into this!" Beth said to Lindsay and Bridgette.

"Okies Beth!" Lindsay and Bridgette said to her.

"Come on Beth, there's more for you to know." Lindsay said as she and Beth got up.

"Okay Lindsay." Beth replied back as they were about to leave.

"Bye Bridgette!" They said to Bridgette before they left, as Josee arrived.

"Bon Jour Bridgette." Josee said to Bridgette as she was sporting a gold version of her swim diaper, along with a golden tank top.

"Bon Jour Josee." Bridgette said back as they shared a hug.

"Before we start, any stuff you had with Geoffy and Brody…all forgiven." Bridgette said to Josee.

"Thanks." Josee said as they hugged once more before Bridgette pulled out a strap-on dildo.

"Time for Bridgette to do the fuckys." Bridgette said to Josee.

"Yay!" Josee cheered as she got down on all fours like a doggy and then Bridgette began pounding away on her.

"You like that huh?" Bridgette asked Josee.

"Baby Josee wuv it so much! Hawder, Bridgette, Pwease?!" Josee answered Bridgette as she even requested Bridgette to go harder.

"After you say this, I am an extremely naughty baby that deserves to be punish like a slutty ice baby!" Bridgette responded back with a request of her own for the ice-dancer from Montreal.

"Okies!" Josee shouted as she gave in.

"I AM AN EXTREMELY NAUGHTY BABY THAT DESERVES TO BE PUNISHED LIKE A SLUTTY ICE BABY!" Josee screamed out sexually to Bridgette who was pleased.

"Good naughty baby!" Bridgette said as she kept pounding into Josee's area harder and harder as the time was coming in close.

"Ohhh!" Bridgette moaned out in delight.

"CUMSIES COMING!" Bridgette shouted at Josee.

"Cumsies in my golden diapey, Pwease!" Josee shouted euphorically.

"Okies!" Bridgette said as she kept pounding and pounding her like she was a little French-Canadian slut until it was time.

"OH GOD! OHHHHHHH!" Bridgette shouted as she came inside of Josee's diapered area as she then pulled out of it.

"Good baby." Bridgette said to Josee before she groped Josee's diapered area making Josee blush.

"Thankies, that was so sexy." Josee said as she and Bridgette shared a brief kiss before Josee left and then Zoey arrived as she was sporting her neon green bikini top, and her neon green swim diaper.

"Hey Bridgette." Zoey said to her as they shared a hug and kiss.

"You look sexy in that swim diapey." Bridgette said to Zoey.

"Thankies, so do you." Zoey said back to Bridgette as they began making out and rubbing each other's diapered butts.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Both of them moaned softly as they kept making out.

"Bridgette, your ass is so soft." Zoey said seductively making Bridgette blush heavily.

"Thankies, so is yours." Bridgette said back.

"Awww, thankies!" Zoey said as she and Bridgette began doing the 69 to each other's areas.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!" They moaned softly as they were enjoying each other's areas.

"Goo gaa gii! Baby Zoey so hawt!" Bridgette said.

"You too Baby Bwidgey!" Zoey said as they kept licking, biting, and sucking on each other's areas while Geoff kept stroking until the two stopped as they thought of a super sexy idea.

"Oh, I got one!" Zoey said as she soon pulled out a double head dildo.

"Let's fuck out wet coochies until we make Cumsies!" Zoey said to Bridgette who clapped happily.

"Yay!" Bridgette cheered while clapping happily as the two soon pushed the dildo into their area, fucking each other.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmmm!" Both of them moaned as they also resumed making out for a couple of seconds.

"Hawder! Baby wuv it hawd!" Zoey shouted out.

"Me too!" Bridgette shouted out as well while they went even harder until they climaxed like crazy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette screamed out as she was the first to climax.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zoey screamed out as she followed like a nanosecond after Bridgette as they came inside of their diapers as they panted for a bit before they began to clean up.

"That was sexy." Zoey said as they hugged before she left and then LeShawna/Shawnie arrived.

"Hey Bridgey, what's up?" LeShawna asked Bridgette as they hugged.

"Having sexy and fun Diaper Sex with all of the girls as Geoffy is filming all of it." Bridgette said as they hugged once more.

"You really have a cute and sexy swim diapey on, it reminds me of your swimsuit." Bridgette said to LeShawna before she turned to her AB/DL persona, Shawnie which really LeShawna preferred as she was blushing, and giggling.

"Thankies! It's the same one I wore but it's in the color of my sexy swimsuit." Shawnie said before she and Bridgette began to makeout.

"Mmmmmm!" Shawnie and Bridgette moaned out softly, rubbing each other's diapered asses, and even stroking each other's beautiful hair as they were even tongue kissing each other until they began to scissor each other.

"OHHHHHH!" Both of them moaned out.

"So softies!" Bridgette said to Shawnie.

"You too! OHHHHH!" Shawnie said as they kept scissoring each other until they stopped as Shawnie had a sexy idea.

"Aww, why did you stop?" Bridgette asked her.

"Double Humpy?" Shawnie responded back.

"Yay!" Bridgette cheered out as they started to hump each other like crazy.

"Ohhh! Hawder! Hawder!" Bridgette moaned out, then demanded Shawnie to go harder.

"Say that you wuv being humped like your sexy diapey wearing friend in your diapey pwease?" Shawnie asked and requested Bridgette.

"Okies!" Bridgette complied.

"I WUV BEING HUMPED BY MY SEXY DIAPEY WEARING FRIEND IN MY DIAPEY!" Bridgette shouted in pleasure.

"Yay! Good slutty surfer baby!" Shawnie said before they kissed each other and kept humping each other like crazy until they were close.

"Cumsies coming!" Shawnie told Bridgette.

"Me too! Keep humping me!" Bridgette shouted out to Shawnie as they kept humping each other.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed out as they came in their diapers.

"Yay!" Shawnie cheered as they shared one last kiss before she left, and then Blaineley arrived.

"I'm here." Blaineley said to Bridgette.

"Even though during TDB, we reconciled…and made amends, Geoffy still wants me to give you revenge if that's okay." Bridgette said to Blaineley.

"I know... I've been a bad sexy baby. I deserve to be punished." Blaineley said to Bridgette and Geoff.

"Yeah you do!" Geoff said to Blaineley.

"Okies then!" Bridgette said as they were making out at first, before Bridgette grabbed a strap-on placed it on and started to plow Blaineley diapered ass very hard in the doggy style.

"Ohhh! Yes!" Bridgette shouted out.

"Ah! Yes! Fuck me hawder! I been a vewy bad baby girl!" Blaineley said to Bridgette.

"Only if you call me Mommy." Bridgette said to Blaineley.

"OKIES! FUCK ME HAWDER MOMMY! FUCK ME UNTIL I CAN'T FEEL MY ASS! I'VE BEEN SUCH A NAUGHTY, BAD, SLUTTY, BABY GIRL! I NEED TO BE PUNISHED HAWD! SO, KEEP THRUSTING ME IN MY DIAPEY ASS!" Blaineley shouted out in pure delight.

"Okies, baby!" Bridgette said as she kept pounding Blaineley until Bridgette pulled out and pushed Blaineley onto the floor, as she keeps pounding her.

"OHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette and Blaineley moaned as Geoff resumed stroking his hard baba.

"You like that, baby?" Bridgette asked Blaineley.

"I WUV IT, KEEP FUCKING ME MOMMY! KEEP FUCKING ME UP SO HAWD!" Blaineley screamed out in pure delight.

"You got it." Bridgette said as she kept pounding her harder, and harder while Geoff kept stroking his hard baba.

"You love this don't you Geoff? You love me fucking Blaineley as a way of me getting revenge for what she did on World Tour don't you Geoffy Bear?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"Yes! Daddy wuvs it! This is the best kind of revenge." Geoff said as he kept it going as he was about to burst until Bridgette stopped him with a tongue kiss.

"Mmmmm!" Bridgette and Geoff moaned softly during that kiss.

"Well remember... save your energy for the finale okies sweetie?" Bridgette asked him.

"Yes, Mommy Bridgey." Geoff answered her as he gave her a wink as the girls were now close.

"AHHHHHH! I'M CLOSE CUMSIES COMING!" Blaineley screamed out in delight.

"Me too!" Bridgette answered Blaineley.

"CUMSIES INSIDE MY DIAPEY! PWEASE!" Blaineley shouted out.

"OKIES!" Bridgette shouted back before it started.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette, and Blaineley screamed out in delight as they came…with Bridgette climaxing inside of Blaineley's diapered area with the strap-on dildo while Blaineley came as she was rubbing herself as well before they finally finished climaxing, then they panted.

"Ahhhhh!" Blaineley sighed.

"So… Good!" Blaineley said as she loved every bit of it as Bridgette changed Blaineley's diaper, and Blaineley returned the favor.

"That was weally hawt." Blaineley said to Geoff and Bridgette.

"I agree." Geoff said as he stopped stroking his hard baba as he placed it back in his diaper.

"Thankies." Bridgette said to Blaineley as they hugged as Blaineley left, and Heather arrived.

"Oh, the Queen Baby herself." Bridgette said to Heather as she was sporting her swim diaper which was the same color as her swimsuit as she was wearing her bikini top.

"Hi there, Bridgey." Heather said as they two shared a hug.

"Before we start, I just want to say I'm so sorry for being such a bitch and forcing you to eat dolphin wieners during the eating contest, I was only thinking about me and I should have thought about the team instead of myself, anyway…do you forgive me for that?" Heather said and asked Bridgette.

"Well…sure. I'm really not one, to hold grudges." Bridgette said as she and Heather hugged again.

"You have a sexy swim diapey on by the way." Bridgette said to Heather as well.

"Thankies, it's the same color as my bikini bottom plus I'm wearing my Bikini Top." Heather said to Bridgette.

"Oooooh! That's hawt!" Bridgette said as they kissed and madeout until Heather pushed Bridgette down and started to lick her area hard.

"Mmmmmmm!" Heather moaned and muffled as she was licking her like crazy.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette moaned out loudly in delight as Heather kept licking until she stopped.

"Aww, why did you stop?" Bridgette asked Heather.

"I have a really sexy idea, which I have never done with anyone before." Heather said to Bridgette.

"Oooooh…what is it?" Bridgette asked Heather as she smiled and she pulled out a double strap-on dildo.

"I am going to fuck you in both holes, then maybe you might have a chance." Heather said as it shocked Bridgette and Geoff.

"WHOA!" Geoff and Bridgette shouted.

"I know." Heather said as Bridgette got down on her back and then Heather began to pound Bridgette like she was her bitch.

"You wuv this don't you?!" Heather asked and shouted.

"YES, SO MUCH! MMMMM, Baby wants more hawdy fuckys!" Bridgette shouted as Heather kept it up and Geoff began stroking his hard baba once again.

"Oh, yeah!" Geoff said in delight.

"Okies!" Heather said as she kept pounding and pounding harder.

"Ahhhh! You're such a bad baby." Bridgette moaned and said to Heather.

"I am the queen of naughty babies! You wuv it still!" Heather said as she kept pounding her harder until they switched, now Bridgette was doing the pounding.

"Ahhhh! OH! Heather wants more hawd fuckys, pwease?!" Heather said and asked Bridgette.

"After you say this, I am a very naughty baby slut, who deserves to be fucked in both her diapey ass and her diapey pussy by the very sexy and hawt Surfer baby Bridgette! Until we make cumsies in our diapers, pwease and NOW!" Bridgette said to Heather,

"Okies! I AM A VERY NAUGHTY BABY SLUT, WHO DESERVES TO BE FUCKED IN BOTH HER DIAPEY PUSSY AND HER DIAPEY ASS! BY THE VERY SEXY AND VEWY HAWT SURFER BABY GIRL BRIDGETTE! UNTIL WE BOTH MAKE CUMSIES IN OUR SEXY DIAPERS!" Heather screamed out to Bridgette who had a smirk on her face.

"Good." Bridgette said as she didn't stop with the fucking as she went even harder than before.

"OHHHHH! YOU ARE SO TIGHT!" Bridgette said to Heather.

"AHHHHHH! HAWDER! MAKE ME CUMSIES IN MY DIAPEY!" Heather shouted as she was close.

"Okies!" Bridgette said as she went to an extremely high speed as she destroyed Heather until they started to climax in their diapers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed as they came in their diapers as they hugged before Heather left and Anne Maria arrived sporting her swim diaper, as it's exactly like her bikini.

"Hi there." Anne Maria said to Bridgette.

"I wuv your swim diapey, wooks cute." Bridgette said to Anne Maria as she blushed.

"Thanks, it's like my bikini but in a diaper." Anne Maria said as they began their session by making out.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned softly as they kept it up until they started to scissors each other like crazy.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! HAWDER! OKIES!" Both of them said to each other as they began to rub their coochies even harder.

"You're so soft!" Anne Maria said to Bridgette.

"Thankies, so are you." Bridgette said back as they were about to climax.

"CUMSIES COMING! OHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed out as they climaxed at the same time as they changed each other, and they hugged as Anne Maria left, then Dawn arrived sporting her Light Lavender Swim Diaper, as hers had Aura logos on it.

"Greetings Bridgette." Dawn said as she and Bridgette hugged.

"Hi there, Dawn." Bridgette replied back as she and Dawn began to makeout as they soon rubbed their diapered asses and their coochies slowly making the makeout session, sexy, erotic, and romantic.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned softly.

"Your Diapey ass is so softies." Bridgette said to Dawn.

"Thankies, so is yours." Dawn replied back as the two continued their ass rubbing and their coochies rubbies until their started humpys.

"Ohhhh! YES! Dawn wuvs humpys!" Dawn shouted out to Bridgette.

"Bridgey wuvs humpys too, Ahhhhh!" Bridgette shouted back at Dawn as they soon kissed while they were humping as they soon rub their own areas in a rapid speed.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them were moaning so passionately, and just like angels as they were close.

"Wow, this is so hawt!" Geoff said.

"If Justin saw this, he would die of a massive horny attack." Geoff said also before Bridgette and Dawn stopped.

"My aura has indicated an idea." Dawn said to Bridgette as she pulled out a double headed dildo.

"Double fuckys?" Dawn asked Bridgette.

"Sure!" Bridgette replied back as they placed the dildo on their coochies and began using it as they resumed making out.

"Mmmmmmm!" Both of them moaned out softly as they soon increased their speed.

"Ahhhh!" They moaned softly as they were enjoying it.

"I wuv you, Bridgette." Dawn said to Bridgette.

"I wuv you too!" Bridgette replied back as they were close.

"GONNA CUMSIES! AHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed as they climaxed as they shared a quick hug before Dawn left as Bridgette changed her own diaper as Sierra arrived.

"Hiya Bridgette!" Sierra said to Bridgette.

"Hey Sierr-" Bridgette said as she was cut off when Sierra pounced on her.

"Whoa!" Bridgette said to the purple haired Super Obsessed Fan.

"Excited, are we?" Bridgette asked Sierra.

"Yup!" Sierra said as she and Bridgette began kissing while she began rubbing her coochies against Bridgette.

"Mmmmm! So soft!" Sierra said to Bridgette.

"Mmm! You too!" Bridgette moaned and said as they kept it going.

"Mmmmmm!" Bridgette and Sierra moaned out softly as they began doing a 69 as they were licking, and sucking on their areas while also drooling on them, making it hot.

"Mmmmm!" Both of them muffled as they were getting hotter and hotter.

"Goo Gaa Gii! SO YUMMY!" They said to each other as they were close.

"I'm Gonna Cumsies!" They shouted as it was time.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed out as they climaxed inside of their mouths and faces swallowing each other's cumsies as they shared a kiss as Sierra left, and then the sisters Emma and Kitty arrived.

"Hi Bridgey!" The sisters said to Bridgette.

"Yay! Another Diapey Threeway!" Bridgette said and cheered as the trio started with a makeout session.

"Mmmmmmm!" The three girls moaned softly as they kept moaning until Emma and Kitty grabbed some strap-ons and began pounding Bridgette as Emma got her area while Kitty got her butt.

"Oh Yes!" Emma said to Bridgette.

"So tight!" Kitty said to Bridgette as well.

"Ahhhhh! Baby want more, more hawd fuckys from sexy sister babies, Pwease!" Bridgette said to the sisters.

"Only if you say that you wuv being double fucked in diapeys by the sexy Sister babies!" Emma and Kitty said to Bridgette.

"Okies!" Bridgette said.

"I WUV BEING DOUBLE FUCKED IN THE DIAPEY AWEAS BY THE SEXY SISTER BABIES!" Bridgette screamed out.

"Great!" Emma and Kitty said to her as they kept on pounding Bridgette until they took off their strap-ons and began doing a triple 69 or what is called a 'Daisy Chain' as Emma was licking Bridgette, Bridgette was licking Kitty, and Kitty was licking Emma.

"Mmmmmmmmm! Tasty!" All three of them moaned and said as they were enjoying it while Geoff was slowly stroking it baba as he was close to Cumsies a few times himself.

"So hawt!" Geoff said as the three girls kept licking until it was time.

"CUMSIES TIME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All three of them screamed as they climaxed all over each other's faces and mouths and they swallowed it.

"Yummy." Bridgette said to the sisters.

"Thankies." The sisters said as they left, as Dakota then arrived.

"Here I am, the sexy baby Dakota Milton." Dakota said and announced.

"Yay!" Bridgette cheered as she and Dakota started to makeout while rubbing their areas together.

"Mmmmmmm!" Both of them moaned and muffled.

"So very soft, Dakota wuv that!" Dakota said before long, she began to lick Bridgette's diapered area while fingering it as well.

"Mmmmmmm!" Dakota muffled and moaned as she was liking it.

"Ohhhh!" Bridgette moaned out softly.

"Hawder! Lick me hawder!" Bridgette said as Dakota stopped for a second.

"Okies!" Dakota said before she resumed licking and fingering Bridgette until it was climax time.

"Baby gonna Cumsies, baby gonna Cumsies! Ahhhhhhhh!" Bridgette shouted and moaned as she came all over Dakota's face and mouth.

"Oh yeah." Bridgette said finished climaxing as Dakota swallowed it.

"I'm not done yet." Dakota said as she grabbed a pink strap-on dildo and placed it over her diaper.

"Now it's time for some fuckys." Dakota said as Bridgette was rubbing herself softly.

"Ooooh!" Bridgette said as Dakota began to plow her.

"Ohhhhh! OHHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette moaned out softly as Dakota was going in a medium pace.

"This is hawt, keep going!" Bridgette said to Dakota.

"Okies! only if you say that I'm sexy in diapeys and that I wuv being fucked by the Dakota Milton!" Pwease?" Dakota said to Bridgette and asked her.

"Okies! YOU ARE SO SEXY IN DIAPEYS AND I WUV BEING FUCKED BY THE SEXY BABY, DAKOTA MILTON!" Bridgette said to Dakota.

"Good!" Dakota said as she went harder and harder until she was close.

"OHHHHHHH! GONNA CUMSIES!" Dakota shouted as she was gonna burst.

"DO IT!" Bridgette screamed out as she was rubbing her area while Dakota kept pounding Bridgette like crazy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette and Dakota screamed out as they both climaxed very hard as they began to pant.

"So hawt!" Bridgette said to Dakota.

"I know!" Dakota said back as they shared a kiss and a hug as Dakota left, while The Cadets arrived.

"FREEZE! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" The cadets shouted to Bridgette who put her hands up.

"For what?" Bridgette asked them.

"For being the sexiest Female Surfer in Diapers, Sanders...cuff her." MacArthur said to Bridgette, and demanded Sanders to handcuff Bridgette.

"Yes Ma'am!" Sanders said as she handcuffed Bridgette behind her back as they grabbed two large black strap-on dildoes that looked like their night sticks.

"Ohhh! Weally? Then punish me, officer babies?" Bridgette said as she got down to her knees.

"Yes Ma'am." The cadets said as the two began to plow her hard with Sanders pounding her area, while MacArthur got her mouth as Bridgette was sucking on her Strap-on.

"Like that?" The cadets asked her.

"Mmmmmmmmm! Mmmmmmmmm!" Bridgette moaned out as her moans meant yes as the Cadets kept it coming until they switched as now they were pounding Bridgette's holes as Sanders was pounding her area, with MacArthur pounding her butt.

"Take this punishment you bitch." The cadets said to Bridgette.

"Yes, officer babies!" Bridgette said as she was loving the punishment.

"Ohhhhh! I've been so naughty! I want more of your hawd punishment!" Bridgette shouted out to the Cadets.

"You want hawd? We'll give you hawd!" MacArthur said to Bridgette as The Cadets soon increased their pace to over the limit.

"Like that, ya slut?" MacArthur asked her.

"I absolutely wuv it! Ahhhhhh!" Bridgette shouted to The Cadets.

"ABOUT TO CUMSIES YOU SLUT!" MacArthur and Sanders screamed out.

"DO IT!" Bridgette shouted as it was about to happen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Cadets, and Bridgette screamed as they climaxed as The Cadets pulled out of Bridgette as they pant.

"So hawt!" Bridgette said to The Cadets.

"Yup." Sanders said to Bridgette.

"You are now free to go!" MacArthur said as Sanders freed her from the cuffs as the Cadets left, and Sky arrived.

"Hey Bridgette, you look cute." Sky said to Bridgette.

"Thankies, so do you." Bridgette said as they kissed.

"We should have a diapey sex contest right now, bumpies first, humpies next, scissors next, then conclude it with a 69." Bridgette said to Sky.

"I like it, you're on!" Sky said as they kissed again, as they began by making out.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Sky and Bridgette said as they kept making out until they move on to bumpies.

"Ohhhh Yes!" Both of them moaned and said.

"Hawder?" Sky asked Bridgette.

"Hawder!" Bridgette answered right back as they went even harder until they switched to humpies where Bridgette was taking control in it for now.

"You like that?" Bridgette asked Sky.

"So much! Hawder!" Sky answered right back.

"I agree!" Bridgette replied back as now they switched to scissors.

"Ohhhhhhhh! FUCK YEAH!" Both of them moaned and shouted.

"Who is winning this contest? Are you keeping score?" Bridgette asked Sky.

"Yes, I am! By now it seems like you're beating me! But not for long!" Sky said as she started to scissors Bridgette even harder.

"Ohhhhh! Fuck Yes!" Bridgette shouted out.

"Now it's a tie!" Sky said as she and Bridgette stopped, then they moved to the last round…69'ing as they began licking each other's areas.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Bridgette and Sky moaned, cooed, as they were licking, biting, and drooling each other's coochies with glee as Geoff resumed stroking his hard baba.

"Oh man! This is intense!" Geoff said as he was liking the Diaper Sex Contest.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM! OHHHHHHH!" Sky muffled and then she moaned.

"You close?" Bridgette asked Sky.

"Yes, and are you close?" Sky answered Bridgette, before asking her.

"YES!" Bridgette answered her as they kept it going until it was time.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them were moaning out as they climaxed and they stopped.

"So... who wins?" Bridgette asked Sky.

"To be honest…. I say you won!" Sky answered Bridgette.

"Yay!" Bridgette said and cheered out happily.

"What's my prize?" Bridgette asked Sky, who handed her a huge strap-on as Sky got on all fours.

"You get to fuck the losers diapey ass hawd! Do it!" Sky answered and commanded Bridgette to do so.

"Oh Yes!" Bridgette said as she placed the strap-on dildo as she began pounding Sky's sexy diapered butt.

"Say that "Bridgette's the best person to have Diapey Sex with, and that Bwidgey is the sexiest Baby Surfer Ever!" Now!" Bridgette said to Sky.

"Okies!" Sky said back.

"Bridgette's the best person to have diapey sex with and Bwidgey is the sexiest Baby Surfer ever!" Sky shouted out.

"Damn right she is, and she's my baby wifey." Geoff said to Sky.

"Yes, I am!" Bridgette said before she kept pounding Sky as she went even harder now as Sky was rubbing herself off, then it was time as both ladies were about to climax.

"Baby gonna cumsies!" Bridgette shouted out.

"Do it, I am the loser! You are the winner!" Sky shouted as it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both girls screamed as Bridgette came inside of Sky's ass while Sky came inside of her diaper, then they kissed again as Bridgette even took off the strap-on as they hugged, and Sky left as Scarlett arrived.

"Hello there Bridgette." Scarlett said to Bridgette.

"Hi there!" Bridgette said as the two shared a kiss before they began rubbing each other's diapered areas with each other's hands.

"Mmmmm! Feel wet?" Bridgette asked Scarlett.

"Yes! Because you're so sexy!" Scarlett said as she and Bridgette kept making out and rubbing each other's diapered coochies until they stopped as Scarlett thought of something.

"Up for some Padded Bondage?" Scarlett asked Bridgette.

"Sure." Bridgette answered her as Scarlett grabbed some arousal cream, a paci-gag, a vibrator, and an Saint Andrews Cross as Scarlett tied Bridgette up onto the cross.

"Now I don't want to make you too uncomfortable." Scarlett said to Bridgette.

"I'm fine." Bridgette said to Scarlett.

"Good." Scarlett said as she and Bridgette shared one last kiss.

"Ready?" Scarlett asked Bridgette who was giddy.

"Do it!" Bridgette said as Scarlett placed the paci-gag on Bridgette as she grabbed a vibrator and creamed Bridgette up with some of arousal cream.

"Mmmm!" Bridgette moaned out softly.

"Now, comes the fun." Scarlett said as she turned the vibrator on and rubbed Bridgette's area hard.

"Mmmmm!" Scarlett moaned softly as she was licking her lips.

"You like it?" Scarlett asked Bridgette.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm! Mmmmmmmmmmmm!" Bridgette moaned through the paci-gag as she was enjoying it.

"Even though Padded Bondage isn't my thing…this is kinda hot." Geoff said to Scarlett.

"Thanks, Duncan likes doing this a lot…whether I'm doing it to him, or he's doing it to me…well that and just having lots, and lots of diaper sex." Scarlett said to Geoff.

"Cool." Geoff said as he kept focus on the action by not stroking his hard baba as it was already hard as Scarlett turned the vibrator level up, and kept rubbing as she began fingering her,

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Bridgette moaned loudly though the paci-gag as she felt like she was about to burst.

"Awww, are you about to Cumsies?" Scarlett asked Bridgette.

"YES! FOR THE WUV OF GOD, YES!" Bridgette screamed and answered Scarlett as she rubbed Bridgette harder as they started to makeout.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Bridgette and Scarlett moaned and muffled during their makeout session as Scarlett placed the paci-gag back in Bridgette's mouth.

"Cumsies for me." Scarlett said as she kept rubbing while turning the vibrator up to the highest volume possible.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Bridgette muffled and moaned under the paci-gag as she exploded in her diaper.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Bridgette muffled and moaned even louder as she climaxed all over as she started to breath with her nose until Scarlett freed her from the gag, and from her cross.

"Did you like that?" Scarlett asked Bridgette.

"God yes." Bridgette answered Scarlett as the two hugged before Scarlett left and then the twins Amy and Sammy arrived.

"Hi Bridgette." Sammy said to her.

"Hey there." Amy said as well to Bridgette.

"Ohhh, It's the sweet and the naughty." Bridgette said seductively to the twins making them blush and giggle a bit.

"Naughty? Me? Pwease, I'm an angel…" Amy said with a sexual tone in her voice.

"Prove it, sister." Sammy said as she, Amy, and Bridgette briefly madeout before The Twins licked Bridgette's diapered area, together.

"Mmmmmmmm…" The twins muffled and moaned as they were licking it like it was an ice cream cone.

"OHHHHHHHHH! SO HOT SEXY DIAPEY TWINS!" Bridgette said to the twins.

"Good!" The twins said as they stopped and grabbed two strap-on dildos as they began plowing Bridgette hard.

"Oh yeah!" The twins shouted with delight as Amy got her ass, while Sammy got her pussy, and Bridgette was rubbing her area.

"Ohhh! I wuv being fucked hawd!" Bridgette said in pleasure.

"I know." Geoff said as he gave a wink to Bridgette who blushed.

"Hehehe…OHHHHH!" Bridgette giggled and moaned.

"Cumsies coming!" The twins shouted out.

"Same for me! STROKE YOUR PLASTIC BABAS ALL OVER ME!" Bridgette shouted to the twins.

"Yes, Bwidgey." The twins said as they stopped as they stroke their baba in front of Bridgette.

"Mmmmm! Ohhhh!" The twins moaned loudly as they shot their load all over Bridgette's face while she tastes their Cumsies.

"Mmmmm! Cweamy!" Bridgette said as they kissed, and the twins left as Kelly and Taylor arrived.

"Hi there, Bridgette." Kelly and Taylor said to Bridgette.

"Hey girls." Bridgette said back as they shared a hug before they briefly madeout before they began doing triple bumpies.

"Mmmmm! So soft!" Bridgette, Kelly, and Taylor moaned and said as they were liking what they were doing.

"Go hawder!" Bridgette shouted out to the Mother and Daughter.

"Okies!" They said back as they kept at it until it was near climax until they switched to the Triple 69.

"Mmmmmmm!" The threesome moaned softly as they were enjoying it and Kelly was licking her daughter, Taylor was licking Bridgette, and Bridgette was licking Kelly.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" All three of them moaned cooed even louder as it was finally time as they came over their faces and mouths as they swallowed their milky.

"Not bad ladies." Bridgette said to Taylor and Kelly.

"Thankies." The Mother and Daughter said as they left, as Jo arrived.

"S'up Bridgette?" Jo asked Bridgette.

"Hi there, Jo." Bridgette said as the two briefly madeout before Jo pushed her down onto the bed.

"Huh?" Bridgette asked her as Jo grabbed a strap-on dildo.

"Like Zoey, I gonna fuck you hawd!" Jo said to Bridgette.

"Weally? Then do it!" Bridgette said to her.

"Okies then." Jo said as she began pounding her hard.

"OHH! GOOD! SO GOOD! KEEP IT GOING!" Bridgette said as she was liked what Jo was doing.

"Then say "I wuv being fucked by a sexy female Jockette in diapeys!" NOW!" Jo said to Bridgette.

"Okies." Bridgette said to Jo.

"I wuv being fucked by a sexy female Jockette in diapeys!" Bridgette said to Jo.

"Good!" Jo said as she increased her pounding pace.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette screamed with so much pleasure.

"So hawt!" Geoff said as he was stroking his hard baba.

"Cumsies coming!" Jo shouted as she kept pounding Bridgette.

"Good! Cumsies in my diapey JO!" Bridgette shouted as she then started to rub her diapered area really fast.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette and Jo screamed as they came at the same time, with Jo climaxing inside of Bridgette's diapered ass, and then she pulled out.

"Not bad." Bridgette said to Jo.

"Thanks." Jo said as they shared a quick kiss before Jo left, and Miles arrived.

"Greetings Bridgette." Miles said to Bridgette.

"Hi, Miles." Bridgette said before the two started to makeout as they were rubbing each other's areas.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them muffled as they were rubbing each other's coochies.

"So, softies." Miles said to Bridgette.

"Thankies, same for you." Bridgette said as they kept making out and rubbing each other's coochies until they started to scissors.

"Ohhh! So hawt!" The two moaned and shouted as they kept scissoring their areas like it was fire while Geoff stroked his baba.

"Mmmmm! Daddy Geoffy thinks that this is so hawt!" Geoff said as he was enjoying it while filming the girls and their action.

"Thankies, Daddy!" Bridgette and Miles said as they were close to Cumsies.

"OHHHHHH! CUMSIES is coming!" Miles shouted out to Bridgette.

"Same for me!" Bridgette shouted as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed as they climaxed in their diapers as they also kissed and hugged before Miles left, as Jasmine was the last girl.

"G'day Bridgey." Jasmine said to Bridgette.

"Hi, Jasmine." Bridgette said as the two kissed until Jasmine pounced on Bridgette and rubbed her coochies against hers.

"Mmmmmmmm! Oh Jasmine!" Bridgette moaned and shouted out.

"Wuv it, right?" Jasmine asked sexually.

"Yes!" Bridgette answered her.

"Good." Jasmine replied back as she kept rubbing her own coochie against Bridgette's.

"Hawder! Baby Bridgey wants more rubbies!" Bridgette said to Jasmine.

"Okies!" Jasmine said as they started to scissors hard.

"OHHHHHHHHHH! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them moaned out with a lot of passion.

"YES! HAWDER! SO HAWDER!" The two screamed out as they went harder on their areas.

"Baby gonna cumsies!" Bridgette shouted out to Jasmine.

"ME TOO!" Jasmine shouted back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed as they climaxed, as they also hugged.

"That was hawt." Jasmine and Bridgette said as they kissed again.

"Tell everyone to come in here in a few minutes." Bridgette told Jasmine.

"Okies!" Jasmine said as she left the room as she closed the door.

"The girls can wait." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Is it my turn, Bridgey Bear?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Yes, yes, it is Geoffy Bear, and like I said…the girls can wait." Bridgette said to Geoff as she pounced onto Geoff.

"OOF!" Geoff grunted as he landed hard on the bed.

"Excited, are we?" Geoff asked her.

"YES! MAKE MOMMY FEEL PWEASURE, PWEASE!" Bridgette said to Geoff.

"YES, MOMMY BRIDGEY." Geoff replied back as the two started to make out as Bridgette stroke Geoff's baba.

"Mmmmmmm!" Geoff moaned out.

"I hope you got some energy left?" Bridgette asked him.

"I DO, YOU SLUTTY SURFER BABY!" Geoff answered her.

"Good, now let me suck on your paci, Daddy." Bridgette said as she began to suck on it.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Bridgette muffled and moaned out softly to start on the sucking.

"Ohhhh! Baby, Mmmmm! Daddy wuvs it!" Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Mmmmm!" Bridgette muffled as she sucked on Geoff's baba harder, and harder.

"Ohhhh! YES YES YES!" Geoff grunted and shouted as he soon grabbed her head and fucked her head really good.

"Mmmmm! Gonna Cumsies! GONNA CUMSIES!" Geoff shouted as he came inside of her mouth.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Bridgette muffled as she was rubbing her area, until he stopped as Bridgette swallowed his cumsies.

"Aw, why you stop?" Bridgette asked Geoff, who stood up and he replied back by pushing her on their bed.

"Time for the real fun!" Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Yay!" Bridgette said as Geoff began pounding her really hard.

"Ohhhhh...I want you to call me Daddy." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Only if you call me Mommy as well... Okies, Daddy!" Bridgette responded back with an equally kinky demand.

"Okies, Mommy!" Geoff said as he starts to pound her area super hard.

"I enjoyed watching all the girl kiss you, finger you, caress you, lick you, fuck you, I even enjoyed you fucking them...IT MADE WANT TO FUCK YOU SO HAWD, MOMMY!" Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! HAWDER DADDY GEOFFY!" Bridgette shouted as she started to rub her clit really hard.

"Mommy! Say I wuv it when my Diapey Wearing Husband Geoff is also my Diapey wearing Daddy and I want him to fuck me endlessly until we both Cumsies in our Diapeys!" Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Okies, Daddy!" Bridgette said in compliance.

"I wuv it when my Diapey Wearing Husband Geoff is also my Diapey wearing Daddy and I want him to fuck me endlessly until we both Cumsies in our Diapeys!" Bridgette shouted and screamed out in endless delight.

"GOOD!" Geoff shouted as he and Bridgette were tongue kissing each other as Geoff went even harder and harder until he was close as Geoff pulled out the sexy tongue kiss.

"GONNA SPWOOGE!" Geoff screamed out.

"ME TOO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette shouted and screamed as they came very hard, as Geoff pulled out of Bridgette and he began stroking his hard baba.

"OHHHHHHH! YES! YES! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Geoff moaned, groaned, and screamed as he came all over Bridgette's face and mouth as she swallowed all of it.

"Mmmmmmm! Cweamy and Yummy!" Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Thankies Bridgey Bear, awesome as always babe." Geoff said as he and Bridgette kissed.

"Thankies Geoffy." Bridgette said as they shared a kiss as well as Bridgette opened the door.

"Girls, you can come in now." Bridgette said to the girls.

"Okies!" All of the girls said as they entered Bridgette and Geoff's room.

"So... Girls, how was I? Be honest, pwease?" Bridgette asked the girls.

"Amazing, very hawt, sexy, so awesome!" The girls answered Bridgette.

"Awww, thankies! And now that Daddy Geoffy is all done with his hot baby pweasure with me... it's time to end it." Bridgette said to the girls and winked at Geoff signaling that he needs to go back to filming.

"Gonna film it." Geoff said as he grabbed his video camera.

"Girls! It's BEACH PARTY ORGY FINALE TIME!" Bridgette announced as the girls cheered before they started to get it on as Geoff was stroking his hard baba once again.

"THIS IS EXTREMELY HAWT TO THE MAX, WOO!" Geoff said as he was loving what he was recording, as all the girls licked their coochies, scissoring each other, pounding each other with strap ons, they were even doing triple and even quadruple 69s, humpys and bumpys.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SO HAWT!" All of the girls…including Bridgette, and even Geoff moaned out and shouted, in speaking of Bridgette, she was rubbing her diapered area.

"Mmmmmm! Babies, come to mommy, time to finish this." Bridgette said as the girls crawled to Bridgette as Geoff and Bridgette share an erotic be sexy tongue kiss as the girls began caressing, pleasuring, and even kissing Bridgette.

"You girls gonna cumsies in your diapeys for Mommy?" Bridgette asked the girls.

"Yes mommy! We all want to Cumsies!" Everyone including Geoff said as soon all the girls rub their area hard as Bridgette did the same until it was time.

"Ohhhhhh! Gonna Cumsies!" Bridgette shouted out.

"US TOO!" The girls, and Geoff shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All the girls, Bridgette, and Geoff shouted as they climaxed in their diapers.

"That was awesome!" Bridgette and Geoff said.

"Thankies!" The girls said.

"The next party will be in a few weeks hosted by Lindsay!" Bridgette announced as the girls cheered and clapped.

"We all dress like Diapey Playboy Bunnies for Easter!" Lindsay said to the girls.

"Cute!" They said to Lindsay as the girls got ready for bed.

"Nighty-Night Bridgette and Geoff!" The girls said to Bridgette and Geoff.

"Nighty-Night Girls!" Bridgette and Geoff said as everyone went to bed to end the story.

 **READ AND REVIEW AS THE NEXT STORY WILL HAVE LINDSAY INVITE THE GIRLS OVER ON EASTER FOR A PLAYBOY BUNNY DIAPEY PARTY ORGY!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
